


[PODFIC] For me, will you?

by NamesNamesandMoreNames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Audio Format: MP3, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester is Missing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Winchester-centric, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamesNamesandMoreNames/pseuds/NamesNamesandMoreNames
Summary: This is John Winchester, the voice says. It’s as husky and broken as Sam remembers. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean: 785-555-0179. |Podfic Version|
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] For me, will you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For me, will you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193225) by [Hannahmayski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski). 



This is a Podfic of For me, will you? by Hannahmayski!

Download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4gjienx9h6dhj1p/For_me%252C_will_you.mp3/file)


End file.
